The Mission
by sproxy23
Summary: When Wesley leaves the ship, some think he's gone for good. But can Deanna prove them wrong? Set in a parralel universe after Captain Crusher.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mission**

(Name of character) blah – speech

Chapter 1

Deanna can feel that Wesley is near by in his runabout so Picard, Beverly and Deanna take another runabout over there. While there Wesley captures Deanna to stop the others knowing where he is. He threatens to kill her unless the other two go back to the _Enterprise_. When the others are back, Wesley asks Deanna what the others are feeling. She says that Riker doesn't care about Wesley. That there are only two people he cares about –the captain (but in this case it is himself) and Deanna.

(Wesley) "So Riker doesn't care about me. Well, if he comes over here, I will kill him and I have the perfect bait."

At these words Deanna looks horrified and instinctively taps her comm. badge to warn Riker but Wesley had already taken it away. When Riker does come along Wesley is hiding behind her pointing a phaser in her back. Riker doesn't know why Deanna won't come to him until Wesley comes out.

(Wesley) "Come back in one hour Riker and we shall see what happens to your girlfriend then."

(Riker) "She is not my girlfriend but OK, I'll be back in one hour."

Riker calls a meeting in the Observation Lounge and says that this would be the best time to put things back to normal and so Picard is made captain again as Riker goes back to Commander.

(Riker) "We must get Deanna out of the claws of that beast."

(Beverly) "That beast is my son."

(Riker) "Maybe you should have taken better care of him."

(Beverly) "He became captain while I wasn't here I didn't know anything about it so what should I do."

(Riker) "Maybe you should of kept in touch more."

(Beverly) "Well the last letter I received was a few days before my return what was the point of sending a letter when I would have seen him."

(Riker) "It's not my fault either I didn't ask for him to be promoted. It was Wesley who asked for it, so he could find a cure for 'The Rot' so that he could save his friend without interference."

(Beverly) "Did he find a cure? "

(Riker) "Yes. "

(Beverly) "I'm glad of that. So whose fault is it then?"

(Picard) "Mine"

(Beverly) "Yours captain"

(Picard) "Yes I gave in to Wesley and now . . . well you can imagine."

(Riker) "I must go back soon it's nearly one hour."

(Picard) "OK Number One, you may go."

So Riker goes back to Wesley's runabout and sees that Deanna is locked up. Wesley tells him what Deanna said about his feelings and what he, Wesley, is planning to do. Riker doesn't believe him and asks for Deanna back. Wesley laughs and stuns Riker. He takes Riker and locks him up too. Wesley then moves his runabout in to visual range of the _Enterprise_ and hails them.

(Picard) "Hello Wesley."

(Wesley) "Hello."

(Picard) "Why have you hailed us?"

(Wesley) "I have both your counsellor and your first officer captive."

(Picard) "Why?"

(Wesley) "I am willing to them back to you in exchange for something else."

(Picard) "Name it."

(Wesley) "Not here Jean-Luc. Please, let's talk in your ready room."

(Picard) "Why not come aboard."

(Wesley) "No that trick will not work on me. In your ready room."

(Picard) "Ok, Mr Worf, open a private channel in my ready room."

(Worf) "Aye sir."

Wesley is prepared to swap Riker and Deanna for Picard. But when Picard gets transported to Wesley's runabout, Wesley only sends Riker back to the _Enterprise_. Before Riker can determine what has happened, Wesley has moved out of range. Picard asks Wesley why he wants him and why he kept Deanna. Wesley tells him not to ask questions but to answer them.

(Wesley) "Your life, Deanna's life and the lives of the people on the _Enterprise_ all depend on your answers. But only you and I know that fact."

At these words Picard looks horrified and instinctively taps his comm. badge to warn the _Enterprise_ but Wesley had already taken it away like he took Deanna's. Meanwhile Riker tells Data to send out a probe to look for Wesley's runabout after trying in vain to contact him. But the probe can't find him. Secretly Wesley has been sending orders to Data, apparently by an admiral so Riker can't override them; to send the probe the wrong way creating the illusion that Wesley's runabout can't be found. Riker demands an explanation from Data but Data can't give it. So, in frustration, Riker hits the air but clips Data around the air. As quick as a flash, Data whips round, grabs Riker and throws him into the turbolift door, thus leaving Riker unconscious. It took Data a few minutes to realise what he had done. He calls a medical team to the bridge to examine Riker. He was fine but Data leaves the bridge for his quarters. Geordi follows but Data wants to be left alone. When Riker wakes up, a few days later, Data still hasn't left his quarters. Geordi goes to see Riker. He is concerned for Data, as a friend should be.

(Geordi) "I think he is sulking because of what he did to you."

(Riker) "And so he should be."

Riker checks himself.

(Riker) "But he can't sulk! What happened anyway?"

Geordi tells Riker everything and Riker looks at Geordi.

(Riker) "Maybe it's some kind of automatic defence mechanism. "

Geordi agrees and they both go and see Data. When they enter his quarters they see Data not in uniform and lots of trunks with stuff in.

(Riker and Geordi together) "Data, what is going on in here?

(Data) "Here sir, I'm leaving. I would have left long ago but I had too much stuff"

Riker and Geordi both try to persuade him to stay but Data just picks them both up in one hand and takes them to the nearest turbolift.

(Data) "I have resigned as a Starfleet officer so I can do as I please. I am going and there is nothing you do to stop me. Please go to the bridge before I hurt you and even with medical attention you won't survive. Goodbye. It was nice knowing you."

(Geordi) "What's got into Data?"

(Riker) "I don't know. I want to find out but I also want to live. Bridge."


	2. Chapter 2

(Name of character) blah – speech

Chapter2

The next day, Data leaves his Starfleet uniform and comm. badge on Riker's ready room table and takes a runabout away from the _Enterprise_. Riker hails Data's runabout and asks where he will go. Data just says that it none of his business and cuts the line of communication.

Riker is rattled and worried. He needed Data. He was very good at helping out in situations. With Data being there the _Enterprise_ had been saved loads of times.

Data steered his runabout next to Wesley's with expert ease and hailed him. When Wesley saw Data he invited him over straight away. Picard looked surprised when he heard that Data was coming aboard and when he did he also wondered why he wasn't in uniform. Wesley didn't hesitate to ask Data about what was going on, on the _Enterprise_. Data told of everything and Wesley was impressed with the violence on Riker but not with Data resigning from Starfleet. Wesley orders Data to not resign. He was needed. Data got back in his runabout and stationed himself in visual range of the _Enterprise_. Data hails them and them (in a private chat with Commander Riker) that he was staying with Starfleet but not with the _Enterprise_. He was staying with Captain Crusher. Data then asks to have a chat with Geordi. In this chat Data explained that he was Geordi's best friend and hoped that he would see him again. And with that he cut the communication and flew back to Captain Crusher.

Wesley, on the other hand, had been deciding whether he should give Picard back to Riker or not. By the time Data got back, he had decided to do it. Wesley takes Deanna to Data's runabout then moves his runabout in front of the _Enterprise_ and hails them. Riker answers within seconds.

(Riker) "Wesley, do you have the captain and Counsellor Troi?

(Wesley) "Yes I do. Please lock on to their comm. badges and beam them back but in 2 minutes time. Agreed?"

Riker thinks about it and it about to refuse but then convinces himself to do it or Wesley could not give them, ever.

(Riker sighs before answering) "Agreed"

Wesley cuts communication then puts both Picard's and Deanna's comm. badges on Picard and says goodbye with a punch just as the transporter takes him away. Wesley curses Riker as he moves out of range. He had previously told Data to go back to the _Enterprise_ because he needs his abilities of there. To do things like he did with the probe.

Back on the _Enterprise_, Riker is realising that he only has Picard and is about to try to attack the runabout when Picard stops him and tells him not to because Wesley could destroy the _Enterprise_.

(Riker, angrily) "What about Deanna?

(Picard) "_Counsellor Troi_ is in safe hands. Please trust me. I don't want to make that an order."

Riker calms down but inwardly he is still worried for Deanna. Then Data comes back and says that he is ready to help. Picard welcomes him but Riker looks doubtful yet glad.

Back on his runabout, Wesley is trying to get more feelings from the crew but Deanna says they are too far away. Wesley leaves Deanna and tells Data to tell Picard to tell Riker _some_ of the truth and give a surprise.

So, on the _Enterprise, _Picard reluctantly (but not showing it) calls Riker to his ready room. He tells Riker some secrets. He tells him that Wesley is the real captain and that he is only Acting Captain. He tells him about the orders he received from Wesley whilst he was on his runabout. Riker turns to go.

(Picard) "Will, Wesley also told me to give you a surprise."

Riker turns back and receives a punch from Picard which breaks his nose.

(Picard, his voice shaky) "There's your surprise. You weren't expecting that, were you? Now finish your shift and **_then_** go to sickbay."

Riker leaves and as soon as the door closes, Picard breaks down. He asks Data to come to his ready room. Between sobs, Picard tells Data to send a transmission to Wesley saying that his mission has been accomplished.

As soon as Wesley receives Picard's transmission he chuckles and goes to tell Deanna.

(Deanna, angry) "That's really horrible. Poor Will. If I had a phaser, if I could get out of her. If . . .

(Wesley, interrupting her) "If if if. Get a grip girl. You will never have a phaser on this ship or get out unless I say so. "

Wesley leaves a distressed Deanna and goes back to the Bridge of his runabout.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name of character) blah – speech

Chapter 3

In sickbay of the _Enterprise,_ Beverly is curing Riker's broken nose. After Riker's nose is fixed, Beverly decides to tell Riker some of her thoughts and feelings. She sighs before speaking

(Beverly) "Why would he agree to do something like that?"

(Riker) "Who?

(Beverly) "Jean-Luc"

(Riker) "Oh, er, I dunno."

(Beverly) "I mean, why is he scared of my son? He has never liked my children but, to be scared of them. Who would be scared of a 16 year old Ensign?

(Riker) "Don't you mean, 16 year old _Captain_?"

(Beverly) "No I don't! When you go to the bridge, please tell the captain that I have a plan.

(Riker) "A plan for what?"

(Beverly, determined) "To give Wesley a taste of his own medicine."

While this conversation is going on, Wesley is reflecting on how happy he is and how well his plan is going. He only had one flaw: Picard. Wesley knew that Picard could stop obeying his orders. Even if Data threatened. If Picard was gone, Riker would be incharge which wouldn't be good for Wesley plan. He needed a plan to get rid of Riker. He also needed to hope that Picard didn't realise his flaw.

Fortunately for Wesley, Picard did not realise Wesley's flaw but did accept Beverly's plan and idea for giving Wesley a taste of his own medicine. Data sends a message to Wesley saying that Beverly is in danger. Wesley powers up his weapon and moves in front of the _Enterprise_ before hailing them. The sight which appears on the screen makes Wesley want to chuckle. Beverly is being held by Worf and Picard is directing a phaser at her with Riker trying to stop him. What makes Wesley want to chuckle is that he knows that Picard would never hurt any of his crew, especially his mother. Even though the picture looks convincing, Wesley sees right through it and sends a small shocker from his weapon before heading away. Once outside range, Wesley sends a message to Data saying that is was a small shocker and the lowest setting that his weapon has. The reply startles Wesley as it did more damage that he thought it would. The message says that the shocker has disabled the _Enterprise's_ warp drive, weapons and shields.

As soon as Picard realised that the plan had failed he wondered why. But Beverly answered his unspoken question

(Beverly) "You shouldn't have held the phaser Jean-Luc. Wesley knew you couldn't and wouldn't hurt me. "

Picard didn't answer but just turned tail and entered his ready room. Moments later Riker came in and apologised because he didn't believe in the weapon.

(Picard) "Not only was that the weapon, it was the lowest setting."

(Riker) "How do you know that, sir?

(Picard) "That information is confidential. You are dismissed."

(Riker) "Sir, may I have a meeting of all the senior staff?"

(Picard) "Observation Lounge in 5 minutes."

Riker goes and in 5 minutes, when all the senior staff are there, he asks Picard the same question again. Picard replies with the same answer then stands up and walks toward the door to the bridge. Riker stands up and walks toward the door, blocking it.

(Picard) "Move out of the way, Will."

(Riker) "NO!"

(Picard) "Move out of the way, _Commander_!" Picard stresses the rank.

(Riker) "NO! Not until you answer my question."

Picard sighs but still doesn't answer Riker's question. But when Riker prompts him for an answer he decides he can't prolong the inevitable forever. With a brief look at Riker, Picard looks over at Data. Data gets the hint at once. He walks toward Riker, who tells him to sit down.

(Data) "If you don't need to obey the captain, then I certainly don't need to obey you."

Riker admits defeat and moves aside but the door is blocked by Beverly, Worf and Geordi who seem determined to get answers out of Picard too. Data walks toward them and stuns Worf with his phaser. After seeing Worf fall, Beverly and Geordi's attitudes change abruptly. Picard looks happy and asks Data to take Riker to the brig to await his trial. Data then sends a message to Wesley to tell him what happens. Wesley then moves in front the _Enterprise_ and hails them. Picard answers in his ready room. Wesley is very angry. He tells Picard to clear Riker of all charges but demote him to 2nd officer and put Data as 1st officer. Picard tries to protest but Wesley cuts communication and Data comes into the room. Picard does as Wesley orders and Riker comes back on the bridge. Just as Picard thinks things can't get any worse, it does. Another shuttle comes within hailing range and asks to dock. Picard is horrified to see who is coming out of the shuttle: Lwaxana Troi.


	4. Chapter 4

(Name of character) blah – speech

Chapter 4

When Lwaxana sees only Picard 'welcoming' her onto his ship she asks where Riker and Deanna are. Picard says that Riker is on the bridge but Deanna is not on the ship. Picard asks Lwaxana to come to his ready room to discuss the whereabouts of her daughter. When Lwaxana hears where Deanna is, she decides to rescue her herself. Before Picard can do anything about it she has left his ready room and into the turbo lift for the shuttle bay.

Meanwhile on his runabout, Wesley was wondering what was going on, but then a runabout appeared coming out of the _Enterprise_. Wesley hails the runabout after dragging Deanna onto the Bridge. They are both horrified to see Lwaxana's face coming onto the screen. Wesley hastily cuts communication and blow up Lwaxana's ship.

(Deanna) "Why did you do that to my mother?"

(Wesley) "Do what?"

(Deanna) "KILL HER!"

(Wesley) "I didn't kill her. Just her ship."

(Deanna) "How?"

(Wesley) "Go down to the transporter room. NOW!"

When Picard heard the news, that Lwaxana's runabout is destroyed and Lwaxana is presumed dead, he moved to find Wesley's runabout. But as soon as they moved, Wesley fires another shocker at the _Enterprise_ which disables their impulse engines and transporters. Picard only starts to worry when Data tells the newest message from Wesley: 'Only one of my shockers can repair your systems!' And with that message, Wesley hails them.

(Picard, trying to hide his panic) "What do you want for Deanna and Lwaxana?

(Wesley) "I want 2 people for only Deanna.

Picard sighs before answering.

(Picard) "Who?

(Wesley) "You and Riker."

(Picard) "Why?"

(Wesley) "Ask the questions later. Will you do the deal or shouldn't I have saved Lwaxana? Should I have killed Deanna when I had the chance?"

Picard looks horrified.

(Wesley) "That's what I thought. Since your transporters are down I will have to do the transporting. Please tell Riker that I will transport him and you in 5 minutes."

The line was cut and Wesley went to tell Deanna and Lwaxana what was happening.

5 minutes later, Wesley transports Deanna to a transporter room, then Riker and Picard from the bridge. As soon as Wesley sees Picard and Riker, he says,

(Wesley) "If you don't give me your comm. badges and weapons, I will be forced to press this button which will destroy the _Enterprise_, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

Reluctantly Riker and Picard give Wesley their phasers and comm. badges, but Wesley still isn't satisfied. He picks up one of the phasers and points it at Lwaxana.

(Wesley) "All of the weapons."

Picard sighs then, with a brief look at Riker, pulls out 2 knives. Wesley was right to be suspicious because between them they also had 4 phasers, 6 knives and a stick. Wesley, now with a phaser on each of them, locks Picard in a cell with Lwaxana and Riker in a separate cell far away from them. Wesley then sends a message to Data telling him to stay on guard and that full power would come back on line in a few minutes. With 2 shockers from Wesley's runabout, the Enterprise was back on line and ready to go but it go anywhere.

(Deanna) "Data, why aren't you going after the 3 of them? You have full power which means you could transport them away then destroy the weapon and the runabout."

But Data didn't respond but waited for instructions from Wesley.

Wesley, however, was giving a lecture to Riker on caring. He had not forgotten what Deanna had said about Riker not caring for him so this was his way of revenge. When he had finished he went over to the cell where Lwaxana and Picard were. Picard looks frightened and was wiling Wesley to let him out of the cell which held this woman. But Lwaxana was different; she had become interested in Picard and smiled at Wesley as he walked past. Picard tried to plea but he was cut short by a kiss. Wesley just walked on past and sent a message to Data to tell his mother that Picard's birthday was coming up. Data sent a message back from Beverly asking why she needed to know because Picard was there with him. Beverly's reply was that Wesley was making him ready for the surprise party that she was going to get ready for him. Beverly agreed and asked when she would see him again but he didn't reply and she went to organise the party. He went back to the cells. First he went to Picard and Lwaxana's.

(Wesley) "You will soon be out of here."

Picard's face turned to one of glee.

(Wesley) "But not for a long time. Me and Lwaxana will enjoy your company for a couple of days yet so don't get too excited. If you're lucky, Lwaxana might come back with you."

It was Lwaxana's turn for a look of glee. Laughing at Picard's horrified look he went down the corridor turned a corner, down another corridor and finally found Riker sitting looking at a picture. Wesley opened the force field and snatched the picture from him. Riker stood up to take it back but hit the force field which Wesley had quickly put back into place. He looked at the picture and recognised who it was at once. Deanna. He snorted and tore the picture up and dropped it on the floor. Riker looked horrified but couldn't reach the pieces. He just sat down trying to hold back his tears.

(Wesley) "Wimp. I will create a Starfleet officer to be proud of out of you, wimp. But until then I will have to endure you wimpy feeble presence. And you will enjoy my presence."

And with that he left the wimp for the bridge.

sproxy23: Well how evil can you get? Very is the answer. Well that the end but look out for the next if I ever get the muse. R and R.

ghostymangarocker: Why are you so evil to your characters?

sproxy23: I dunno, maybe it's your influence.

ghostymangarocker: (looks daggers at sproxy23) I'm very hurt – the only character I'm evil to is Kai from Beyblade so there! (storms off in a huff)


End file.
